Keabsurdan Keluarga Uchiha
by icaraissa11
Summary: Keabsurdan keluarga Uchiha yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke yang bingung apa yang terjadi, "HINATAA, MASAKANMU BERASAP!"/"HAH!, PERAWAN!,"/'Kenapa, dengan tempat malam pertama?, apa maksudnya ninggalin mansion?, dan kenapa papa harus ngeluarin uang?.' batin Sasuke bingung./Kami-sama tolonglah aku keluar dari lingkaran dewa kematian ini,' oke langsung baca aja
Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Keabsurdan Keluarga Uchiha

SasuHina

.

Genre: Humor garing, Family

Rate: T

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana/ gaje banget/OOC/ide yang pasaran/alur acak-acakan/EYD gak sesuai.

Oke sebelumnya aku mau banyak terimakasih, yang udah baca ceritaku yang judulnya "Cepatlah lahir!." Jujur aku sama sekali belum berpengalaman dalam menulis, masih banyak kekurangan. Jadi bagi para reader dan senpai-senpai,aku menerima banget kritik dan saran kalian agar cerita yang aku buat bisa lebih baik lagi. Arigatou.

.

.

.

XOxOxOxO

 **Keabsurdan Keluarga Uchiha**

.

.

Enjoy───

.

.

.

Minggu, Uchiha Mansion

7 a.m

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung bernanyi dengan riangnya. Terlihatlah bangunan mewah bergaya eropa, yang disekelilingnya, dikelilingi oleh pagar-pagar yang menjulang tinggi, untuk melindungi rumah tersebut, dari kerjaan tangan usil orang-orang di luar sana.

Terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya, yang kecantikannya tidak pernah luntur?( kaya cucian aja luntur. Oke abaikan) dimakan usia. Yap dia adalah Uchiha Mikoto, yang sedang sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi dengan dibantu para maid.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Ma," Sapa Hinata, yang berjalan menunju ke arah dapur.

"A-ah. Pagi,Hinata."

"Ada, yang bisa Hinata bantu ma?," tanya Hinata, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hmm.A-ah ada." Pekik Mikoto sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Sup tomat buat Sasuke-chan, belum mama buat. Kalo kamu mau bantu, tolong buatkan sup tomatnya ya." Lanjut Mikoto.

"Oke, ma." Jawab Hinata, Hinata pun segera mengambil bahan-bahan dari kulkas dan memulai untuk memasakan sup tomat buat Sasuke. Ya Hinata sudah hafal sekali, kalau sup tomat tidak ada,Sasuke pun tidak akan mau makan.

.

"Selamat pagi Ma, Hinata," sapa Itachi yang masih nguap sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"Pag…, ITACHII!," terika Mikoto menggelegar. Sampe-sampe Hinata yang lagi masak pun terlonjak kaget dan menatap Mikoto horror.

Itachi pun juga telonjak kaget, dan berhenti mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia pun juga memandang Mikoto dengan tampang yang horror.

"A-a-ada a-apa sih ma?," tanya Itachi dengan muka yang sangat tidak elit bagi seorang Uchiha.

"Aduhh, kamu Itachi. Gimana mau dapet istri kalo kamu aja nguap dengan sangat lebar, untung aja gak ada lalet yang masuk. Kalo ada aduhh, Mama gak bisa nebayangin kalo kamu sampe mati dengan tidak elitnya, hanya cuma gara-gara kemasukan lalet," ucap Mikoto sambil bergidig ngeri membayangkannya.

Kan gak elit banget nanti dikoran yang biasa papi Fugaku baca nanti terpampang besar-besar tulisan yang di bolt, dengan tulisan terpampang dengan besarnya :

' **UCHIHA ITACHI, SEORANG CEO DARI UCHIHA GROUP MENINGGAL DUNIA DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA, DIKARENAKAN ABIS BANGUN TIDUR NGUAP DAN KEMASUKKAN LALET.'**

"Mama, apa-apaan sih. Masa doain anaknya mati gara-gara kemasukan lalet," sungut Itachi dengan muka memerah menahan kesel. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menahan ketawa, dan langsung melanjutkan kembali memasaknya yang tertunda.

'Bener-bener absurd keluarga Uchiha' batin Hinata, sambil menahan ketawa.

"Bukannya begitu Itachi-chan , kan mama masih pengen ngeliat Tachi-chan nikah. Lagian juga kamu kan udah tigapuluhan masa kalah sama, Sasuke-chan adikmu yang baru berumur dua puluh lima," cecar Mikoto sambil berkacak pinggang. Itachi pun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Itu sih, Sasukenya aja yang kebelet pengen nikah sama Hina-chan. Pengen cepet-cepet 'begituan' sama Hina-chan," sungut Itachi. Pasalnya gara-gara Sasuke , Itachi merasa mamanya itu selalu menyindir pun yang mendengar perkataan Itachi barusan langsung memerah, dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Itachi, apa-apaa sih kamu. Tuh kan Hina-chan jadi memerah begitu. Lagian daripada kamu ngurusin Hinata dan Sasuke, lebih baik kamu cari calon istri dan langsung bawa ke mama. Apa perlu kamu mama daftarin acara yang ada di tv yang sedang heboh-hebohnya. A-ah benar juga kenapa aku gak kepikiran. Kau memang pintar Mikoto," pekik Mikoto girang, seperti baru menang lotre mendadak.

"Ma!,apa-apaan sih. Udah ah Itachi mau ke kamar mandi dulu,dan berhenti berpikiran aneh. Itachi gak mau ikut-ikutan acara yang gak jelas," sungut Itachi sambil berjalan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"KAU HARUS MAU IKUT ACARA ITU YA TACHI-CHAN ,"teriak Mikoto, sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat

kelakuan ibu mertuannya beserta kakak iparnya.

.

.

.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak punya teman yang masih jomblo?," tanya Mikoto kepada Hinata yang sedang masak.

"Hmm," Hinata pun berpikir sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagunnya.

"Sepertinya, ada ma,"

"Siapa.. siapa?" tanya Mikoto dengan tIdak sabaran.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"HAH!,maksudmu mantan dosenmu di falkutas kedokteran?"

" Hinata Tsunade-sama masih single, jomblo, available. Bahkan ada issue yang mengatakan bahwa Tsunade-sama masih..," Hinata pun menjelaskannya dengan pelan-pelan. Mikoto pun tidak sabaran dan langsung mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Apa.. apa. Masih apa..," Mikoto mendekatkan telinganya supaya bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang sengaja dikecilkan.

"Masih Perawan," bisik Hinata.

"HAH!, PERAWAN!," teriak Mikoto dengan kencangnnya.

"Ssst, mama pelan-pelan."

"Kamu dapet issue darimana tuh?," tanya Mikoto yang sangat penasaran. Hinatapun bercerita sambil mengaduk-ngaduk supnya yang masih setengah jadi.

"Mama tau kan teman Hinata yang namanya Ino?."

"Apa hubungannya dengan temanmu?," tanya Mikoto dengan muka yang masih sangat penasaran.

"Tentu ada hubungannya dong ma,"

"Aduh Hinata, kalo cerita jangan setengah-setengah," ucap Mikoto sambil menggerutu, dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekat ke arah meja makan. Dan meninggalkan masakannya di atas kompor yang masih menyala, tanpa mematikannya. (Ingat! Jangan pernah meninggalkan kompor yang masih menyala karena akan menyebabkan hipertensi, serangan jantung, dan 'Hati-hati kompor meledug.' Oke ini ngaco abaikan. Back to story)

"Habisnya, mama motong ucapanku terus," gerutu Hinata,sambil duduk di kursi yang sudah di tarik Mikoto.

"Hhehe," Mikoto pun hanya ber watdos ria.

"Ino itu…," belum sempat Hinata menjelaskan, tiba-tiba Fugaku pun datang dan langsung teriak.

"HINATAA, MASAKANMU BERASAP!"

"WUAHHH, MAH GIAMAN INI?,"tanya Hinata panic. Sambil lari mondar-mandir

"Cepet-cepet ambil ember," Mikoto pun ikut-ikutan panik.

"Papa, ngapain masih di situ cepet bantuin, gak tau apa kita lagi panic," Mikoto pun memarah-marahi Fugaku. Sedangkan yang diomeli hanya kaget dan langsung lari kearah dapur.

'Kenapa, aku yang di omeli'

"Mah, ini embernya digimanain?," Hinata pun bertanya dengan tampang innocent.

"Udah lempar aja," Mikoto ikutan bloon.

"Pah, jangan diem aja. Bantuin mama sama Hinata," sungut Mikoto sebel. Hinata pun langsung melempar ember itu ke arah masakannya yang berasap.

"Wuahhh gak asepnya tambah banyak," teriak Mikoto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"KENAPA EMBERNYA GAK ADA AIRNYA?," teriak Fugaku.

"Tadi kan mama nyuruh Hinata buat ambil ember doing, bukan ember yang di isi air. Jadi bukan salah Hinata dong?," jawab Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Iya, ya. Ini semua salah mama. Seharusnya mama tadi bilang sama Hinata bawa ember dengan di isi air," Fugaku pun ikut menyalahkan Mikoto.

"Kok jadi salah mama? Semuannya aja nyalahin mama," Mikoto pun mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ma.. ma jangan nangis," bujuk Fugaku dan Hinata.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks"

"Woaaa, mah asepnya tambah gede," teriak Hinata histeris.

"Tamatlah kitaa ," ucap Mikoto, Fugaku,dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Kita, harus meninggalkan mansion ini, hiks..hikss..," Mikoto menangis ria.

"Papa, harus ngeluarin uang lagi buat beli mansion," ini Fugaku yang lagi mikirin uang yang musti dia keluarin.

"Aku, dan Sasuke-kun harus meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan ini. Padahal kan aku baru nikah hiks.. malam pertamaku harus angus hikss..," ini Hinata.

.

.

.

Jreng,jeng, jeng

Cetek

"Kalian kenapa sih?," tanya Sasuke dengan bingungnya.

Sasuke terheran-heran, kenapa mama, papa, dan istrinya nangis-nangis Bombay di dapur. Dan kenapa pula panci di atas kompor berasap.

"Woaa, asapnya udah ilang," teriak Mikoto girang sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Yes, papa gak jadi ngeluarin uang," sorak Fugaku.

"Yes, tempat malam pertamaku gak jadi angus. Yipee" Hinata pun loncat-loncat saking senengnya.

"Yap. Mama gak jadi ninggalin mansion ini," Mikoto pun tersenyum lima jari.

"Hah?,kalian kenapa sih?," Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. Hinata pun lari-lari kecil ke arah Sasuke, dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Keyy ," panggil Hinata manja.

"Kita gak jadi kehilangan tempat malam pertama kita ," lanjut Hinata, sambil memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Hah..," Sasuke pun memasang tampang cengo. Dia sangat amat bingung dengan perkataan istrinya.

"Iya. Sasu-chan. Mama gak bakalan ninggalin mansion ini," sambung Mikoto.

"Papa, juga gak bakalan ngeluarin uang."

'Kenapa, dengan tempat malam pertama?, apa maksudnya ninggalin mansion?, dan kenapa papa harus ngeluarin uang?.' batin Sasuke bingung.

"Yes, yes, yes." Teriak Mikoto, dan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung duduk di meja makan. Yah terpaksa mereka memesan delivery, karena gak mungkin kan mereka makan masakan yang tadi ngeluarin asep.

"Key, kok kamu bisa ngilangin asepnya gitu sih. Kamu tukang sulap yaa," tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Sasu-chan, hebat banget bisa ngilangin asepnya. Anak mama emang keren deh," Mikoto pun mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Iyalah, siapa dulu papanya," narsis Fugaku.

Sasuke pun hanya melongo mendengar penuturan Fugaku. 'Papa, aneh banget. Jangan-jangan kemasukan jin, gara-gara masakan Hinata ngeluarin asep. Hiii,' Sasuke pun bergidig ngeri atas pemikirannya tersebut.

"Enggak, aku buka pesulap. Kan aku ini adalah Wakil CEO Uchiha Group yang paling tampan, ngalahin Tom Cruise." Sasuke pun mulai bersikap pongah. Sedangkan Hinata, Mikoto, dan Fugaku hanya melongo mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke.

'Dasar Pongah!.' Taulah ini pemikiran siapa.

'Wah, suamiku memang paling tampan deh.'

'A-ah. Anak mama udah besar.'

"Jadi.., gimana kamu bisa ngilangin asepnya?," tanya Fugaku.

"Itu.."

 _Flashback on_

" _Hoamm." Sasuke pun menggeliat malas, dia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Silaunya matahari memaksanya untuk segera membuka kedua matanya._

" _Hinata..hinata," Sasuke pun memanggil nama istrinya, tapi nihil yang dipanggil tidak ada._

' _Kemana Hinata?,'_

 _Sasuke pun dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul semuannya, berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar mandi. Untuk memulai ritual mandinya._

 _15 menit kemudian._

' _TSUNADE-SAMA!'_

' _HAH!,PERAWAN!'_

 _Sasuke pun berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Mikoto yang sangat menggelegar._

" _Mama kenapa sih teriak-teriak. Lagian juga ngapain bawa-bawa Tsunade segala?, terus apaan tadi perawan?. Siapa yang perawan?.. Hinata?. Kan Hinata udah gak perawan, kan dia udah melakukan 'itu'sama aku. Masa mama lupa sih?" Sasuke pun terus mengeluarkan pertannyaan, tanpa tau siapa yang akan menjawabnya._

' _HINATAA, MASAKANMU BERASAP!'_

 _Sasuke pun berjengit lagi mendengar teriakan papanya._

" _Sekarang papa yang teriak. Kayaknya pada seneng banget teriak-teriak. Terus apa tadi masakan Hinata berasap?, tumben banget Hinata masak asap, kan biasanya juga masak sup tomat?, aneh banget deh"_

 _Sasuke pun menccoba untuk tidak perduli kepada teriakan-teriakan di bawah sana, dia pun masih fokus untuk merapihkan rambut pantat ayamnya._

' _Woaaa, mah asepnya tambah gede'_

" _Itu seperti teriakan Hinata, sebenarnya ada apaan sih." Sasuke pun mulai penasaran terhadap kejadian di bawah sana. Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar dan langsung turun ke bawah, dan menuju sumber suara-suara yang samat sangat mengganggunya._

" _Mah, ini embernya digimanain?."_

" _Udah lempar aja."_

" _Pah, jangan diem aja. Bantuin mama sama Hinata."_

' _Hah, sebenarnya ada apaan sih?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Sasuke pun dengan berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah dapur dan melihat kekacauan yang terjadi._

 _Mamanya yang menangis, Hinata yang ngelempar ember tanpa ada airnya, papanya yang cengo gara-gara di omelin. Dengan santainya Sasuke pun mematikan kompor yang menjadi sumber utama masalahnya._

 _Cetek_

 _Flashback of_

.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi begitu," seru Mikoto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Iya, lagian kalian bertiga aneh sekali. Padahal kan komoprnya tinggal di matiin doang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Lagian, papa kenapa jadi bloon gitu," ucap Sasuke dengan tampang Watdos.

"Uhuk," Fugaku pun keselek air putih?

"Aduh, pa hati-hati dong. Nanti kalo papa meninggal mama kan gak bisa shopping lagi," ucap Mikoto innocent, sambil mengusap-usap punggung suaminya. Fugaku yang mendengar ucapak Mikoto barusan langsung mendelik tak suka.

'Kami-sama, pertama anak bungsuku bilang aku bloon, kedua istriku yang amat aku cintai nyumpahin aku mati. Terkutuklah kalian berdua.' Jegerr! Petir yang saling bersahut-sahutan dengan sangat mengerikannya, (tiba-tiba Mikoto dan Sasuke di kutuk sama Fugaku jadi batu), oke abaikan.

"Dan kamu Hinata,"ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Hah, aku?." Tunjuk Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kamu. Lagian kok masakannya ditinggalin begitu aja, kalo gak ditinggalin kan kejadiannya gak bakalan kaya gini!," semprot Sasuke.

"E-eh. Ini bukan salahku kok. Ini salah mama yang ngajak aku bicara pada saat aku lagi masak," sangkal Hinata. Kan soalnya tadi pas Hinata lagi masak Mikoto ngajak dia ngerumpi, jadi dia kelupaan deh kalo lagi masak.

"E-eh. Tidak bisa begitu. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan mama kok. Ini semua salah Itachi, yaya ini salah Itachi," sangkal Mikoto. Sekarang semuanya sibuk mencari keberadaan Itachi, sang tersangka utama atas penyebab keluarnya asap dari masakannya Hinata.

"Itachi mana?," tanya Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian ber-empat kenapa?,"tanya Itachi yang baru abis dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia kelewatan banyak hal.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Itachi!," sungut Sasuke.

"Loh, emang aku buat masalah apaan?," tanya Itachi. Soalnya kan emang dia gak tau apa yang terjadi.

"Iya, ini emang salah kak Itachi," sekarang giliran Hinata yang menyalahkan Itachi.

"Hah?."

"Ya, kau memang penyebab utamannya!," sekarang giliran Fugaku.

"Apaan sih?," Itachi masih memasang muka begonya.

"Iya, gara-gara Itachi-chan yang gak mau bawa calon istri ke rumah, masakan Hinata jadi berasep!," ucap Mikoto sambil memelototi Itachi.

"Hah. Berasep?, kok bisa?," tanya Itachi.

"Iya. Mama tadi mengajakku ngobrol, padahal aku lagi masak. Mama nanya sama aku apa aku punya kenalan orang yang single, jomblo, available. Dan tanganku pun langsung ditarik ke arah meja makan. Dan aku meninggalkan sup tomat buat Sasu-kun," ucap Hinata sedih.

"Dan gara-gara Kau!," tunjuk Sasuke dengan muka memerah menahan kesal ke arah Itachi.

"Aku, gak bisa makan sup tomat buatan Hinata!."

Itachi pun hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya. Jadi ini semua gara-gara dia, padahal Itachi merasa bahwa dia sama sekali gak salah.

"H-hei. Kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu. Lagian kan, mama yang repot-repot nyariin aku calon istri. Aku sih bebas-bebas aja, gak repot-repot banget. Lagian aku juga masih mau bebas," ucap Itachi panjang kali lebar.

Sekarang semua mata pun menatap Mikoto. Mikoto pun yang merasa di tatap seperti itu menjadi gugup sendiri.

"H-hei, kenapa menatap mama seperti itu. Lagian kalo Itachi nanti gak dapet jodoh sampe tua gimana?, kan mama hanya mau yang terbaik buat anak-anak mama," ucap Mikoto lantang.

"Benar juga perkataan mamamu. Mamamu emang gak salah Itachi,daripada kamu papa jodohin dengan nenek Chiyo lebih baik kamu ikutan acara yang ada di tv itu," ucap Fugaku membela Mikoto. Sedangkan Mikoto yang dibelain oleh Fugaku hanya tersenyum manis.

'Suamiku benar-benar tampan dan so sweet'

"Yayaya, mama selalu benar."

"Itachi!." Bentak Fugaku.

"Hahahaha…"

Yah sepanjang pagi itu hanya di isi ceramahan panjang dari Mikoto buat Itachi, dan Itachi pun hanya mendengarkannya dengan telinga yang panas. Gimana gak panas, wong Mikoto ceramah sambil teriak-teriak. Sedangkan Fugaku makan dengan tenangnya dan sesekali melempari argument yang mendukung Mikoto untuk memojokan Itachi.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata hanya tertawa melihat Itachi yang terpojokkan.

'Kami-sama tolonglah aku keluar dari lingkaran dewa kematian ini ,' batin Itachi berteriak.

Fin

Yosh, akhirnya selesai. Ngumpulin ide lumayan lama dan ngetik selama 2 jam belum lagi mati lampu yang sangat menyengsarakan.

Yosh review please..


End file.
